Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of inlet seals and, more particularly, to an inlet seal for a turboshaft engine.
Turboshaft engine components are constructed with a number of tolerances that accommodate installation variances as well as thermal expansion. The tolerances often result in gaps, of various dimensions, that may allow fluids, such as air, to pass between interfacing surfaces. Gaps may also lead to pressure losses. Loss of fluids and/or pressure through the gaps could negatively impact an overall operational efficiency of the engine.